


The Last Mission

by RKPvnrp



Series: Marvel AUs Branch-Multiverse [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Guilt, Guilt Trip, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Can Wield Mjolnir, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Survivor Guilt, Tags May Change, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RKPvnrp/pseuds/RKPvnrp
Summary: When Steve is going to return the Stones to the past, he knows what he's going to get through.Whatever it takes.





	1. Chapter 1

When he step in Camp Lehigh's hallway, he's never felt this determined before.

Return the Stones exactly from where you took them from, Bruce's words ringing in his head. A simple task, or at least, it does look simple. A lot simpler than it actually is. Who knows what happens when someone at Camp Lehigh notices him, again. When the 2012 STRIKE team realizes that he's not actually their Captain America. Or if 2012 SHIELD, or even worse 2012 Avengers notices about that. And Thor said something about some Dark Elves attacking Asgard in 2013. And Jane herself wouldl be heavily guarded. Not to mention he needs to get to Vormir after putting back the Power Stone in Morag, without using the Pym Particles-if he wanted to return. He only has them in a limited number-6 actually, and he has used 1 of them-because he couldn't ask more from any past version of Hank. Hank made it abundantly clear-after giving him some extra Pym Particles-that his past self won't give the Particles to anyone, especially not after he'd freak out when finding his Particles were used as a part of Stark's tech. He could understand the Stark-Pym rivalry. Guess he should work it out by himself then.

So there won't be any branch timelines. Yeah, he can't let that happen. Those realities shouldn't suffer the consequences of their actions-his actions. He screwed up in his own reality before. If he knew that by signing those damn Accords, he would have spared half the life of his own universe, and all of those troubles that follow, spared Natasha, spared Tony. 

If only he told Tony about his parents.

God, if only he knew what would happen, what has happened... He drew a deep, shuddering breath, attempting to calm himself down.

You shouldn't let other's transgression to be rested upon you. The Ancient One's word echoed in his mind.

Yeah, techically, it wasn't his fault. But he's the one who allowed it to possibly happen. If he didn't split the Avengers apart, they could've stop him.. And possibly without any loss-the loss that they-Pepper, Morgan, Wanda, Clint, and everybody else-have to suffer.

That's why he can't screw this again. He has to do this right. If only he could've made it right.

A deep sigh flew out from him.

This is his last mission and he's not going blew it.

Whatever it takes.

***

A few minutes ago.

"Ah, Captain Rogers, you're one second earlier than i expected."

Of course she would know his name. She's supposed to be almost All-Knowing and she could've observed him all this years or perhaps she might've saw him when she was trying to see about the future-like what Strange did at Titan before their encounter that son-of-a-bitch. Who knows how exactly the wizard knew about him.

"I brought back the Stones just like what you asked us," while he handed away the green stone-the Time Stone-back to the Sorcerer Supreme.

"On behalf of my reality, we can't be grateful enough for your sacrifices. His snap would've torn the universe and all realities attached to it-including my own," she said after putting the stone back into the Eye.

For a glimpse of a second, Steve shuddered on the thought. I didn't sacrifice anything. They wouldn't have to sacrifice their lives if weren't for me.

"What is troubling your thoughts, Captain?" asks the Sorcerer Supreme with a slightly concerned look.

Steve could only shook his head to answer that. 

The Sorcerer then passes a knowing look, "Captain, whatever passes your thoughts, you should know that the events in your reality were not your doing. You shouldn't let other's transgression to be rested upon you. Because it won't bring you anything but sorrow and despair,"

Goddammit. Steve mentally cursed himself. He didn't come here for a lecture about his thoughts. He heaves out a sigh while closing the floodgate.

"If i may, Your Supreme? Can i ask you for a favor?" Steve finally asks.

"What would you ask of me, Steven?" answer the Sorcerer Supreme.

"I need your help to bring back the Stones to their previous forms. It would need to look like the Stones were never taken," 

"It's possible," said the Ancient One. She then made a gesture with her hands in the air. To there, the Space Stone floats from the suitcase where the Stones were kept. Once it was midair, the Ancient One made another gesture and soon there were green chakras in front of her hand that was midair. As she rotates her hand and the chakra, the Space Stone starts reforming back into it's Tesseract form. 

Steve awed in amusement as the Tesseract was handed to him. He lends out his hand to grab the Cube. Even after what he saw a few days ago-or 12 years later-he's still amazed by a display of magic or things like these.

"You should return them one by one. I shall keep the Stones while you're returning them. The Stones need to be shielded by unwanted attention "

"Who would want-"

"A lot of entities, Thanos included,"

Right, Thanos still existed by this time. He's the one who sent Loki not long before now. He wished he could kill that grape-skin himself before he done any damage to this universe.

"You must then return to reality at the exact time you left to retrieve back the Stones. Though, I advise against any sort of delay,"

His mind snapped back. "There won't be any delay, I promise." He answers the Sorcerer.

He then set up the time travel suit before picking up the suitcase containing the Tesseract.

"Oh, and Captain,"

Steve's head looked over to face her again.

"I advise that you should clear your head for this task. Bathing in sorrow and guilt is not going to change your past or your future," she says.

Steve nodded, though from the edge of his eyes, he could still see her unconvinced face. He immediately turned on the suit and starts his way to 1970 before she could said another thing about him again.

**

He should've listened to her.

He got so lost in his thoughts that when he turned in the hallway, he didn't immediately spot the woman who'd been searching for him before. His immediate response was flight, since fighting is only going to draw too much attention from the other SHIELD agents around them.

Though of course, flight didn't exactly give an opposite response.

But with flight, he could find out another way to return the Tesseract. If he fight, the possible outcomes are either he got caught or people recognizing that he's a super soldier-a particular super soldier-and either one of those could screw his plan.

But bumping into another woman wasn't part of his plan either.

He immediately gets up while spitting a quick apology, only to find that halfway his eyes were immediately locked into hers. The energetic brown eyes that he has not seen for long. The eyes seem to returning the gaze.

"Steve?" she said. He froze and his throat immediately choked.

His lungs were then filled with this space that were choking him when-

"Arrest that man," a voice from behind him orders.

He could feel strong arms from his sides taking him away. He was still too shaken to fight back. When they were taking him away, he turned around his head and he could also see Peggy's also-still-shaken face staring to him.

**

When he thought he would meet Peggy in the past, this isn't what he imagined.

The room around him was dark, with only some light above him. Clearly only enough to allow his face and upper torso to be visible, but besides that, everything was dark.

He was held into a metal chair. It was clear the chair weren't designed with a super soldier in mind. Clearly, if he wants to, he could free himself from the chair. 

But he doesn't.

He only sits there, while staring down to the floors, the walls-as if he was waiting for someone or something.

Damnit, Rogers. You can't endanger this mission for your self-interest.

Then he heard a sound of a door bang, the sound of metal crieking as it swung.

He heard the sound of steps of heels, drawing closer to him.

As the steps came to a halt, he could see a blur silhoutte of a person, standing just a few feet from him. Close enough so that person could still see him, but far enough that he could't get a clear picture of her.

"Tell me soldier, can you see me here?" the person ask. The voice strong and familliar.

"Yes, ma'am," 

"Do you know who i am?" the voice asks again.

Steve opened his mouth to answer that. But the words choked on his mouth. 

"Peggy," was the only words that he could let out of his mouth. The voice croaked and raspy.

There was a sigh coming out from the woman.

"What is a man who looked like another who was presumed dead twenty-five years ago doing with SHIELD's classified technology and object?" her voice stern, the Director voice could clearly be heard in hers.

"I can't tell you that," he said.

"Are you a clone?"

"Not exactly,"

"Then why are you here? Wearing the face of a national hero who sacrificed himself for the lives of other," she asked again.

Steve shuddered at her words. The words struck him like ligthtning. Everything in him starts feeling numb.

"He wasn't. And whatever he has done were nothing compared to his-" Friends. His family. His lover, "And even then, it was undone by his own idiocy," his voice croaked before he whimpers.

Steve could see her jolt. Her face is one of a surprised look.

"You're not the Steve I knew, aren't you?" she asked.

He was tranquilized by her words. Perhaps he was no longer Steve anymore. Perhaps Steve Rogers was already dead inside. That he was only a shell of a human. Having no purpose. No past. No future.

Peggy realizes this. Her hands were soon cupped at his now pale cheeks. Her face were now closer to him. Steve could feel warmth washed through his body. 

"Were you happy after I left?" he asked. He doesn't know where that came from. Because in his heart he already knew the answer.

"Steve.." she trailed off, knowing that a direct answer isn't going to do him any better.

She tugs Steve into her chest when his face crumbled. Soft sobs coming out of him. She held Steve with one arm and brushed through his hair with another.

Steve could only think about her right now. About his life with her that could have been. About how he lost his first chance.

It made him think about his second one....

It's too late buddy. Sorry.

He suddenly saw Tony ripping his Arc Reactor from his chest and threw it into his face, with him staring at the reactor with disbelief. When he saw Tony again, he was already on the ground, lifeless. His body was broken, charred and bathed in blood.

He jerked away from Peggy's arms. His body stiffen. His heart was racing. He felt like he was having those asthma attacks, like before the serum.

Peggy, who notices the horrified look in his eyes, flinched but didn't took a step back.

"Steve?" she asked.

It was Peggy who was in front of him. But what he saw was Tony, face bloodied, glaring at him. Behind him he saw Natasha's and Vision's, and he could saw thousand of ghost faces in the background. All of them share the same feature as Tony's. And all of them were giving the same mad and accusing glare on him.

He starts hearing voices from them.

It was then he jumped out of the chair, breaking it in the process. 

Peggy immediately comes down to him. She pulled him into her arms. Her hand were soon doing a gentle and caressing stroke on his face.

There they sat there. Doing so for a while in silence.

After Steve's breath starts to even out and muscles relaxed, Peggy presses a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asks.

Steve doesn't know how to answer that. He'd want to talk about this. But he doesn't have the courage to go through all of that again.

"I don't know," was all the words he can let out.

Peggy doesn't push through. She continued to his head and back.

Steve leaned his head up. His eyes were now into Peggy's. Another warm feeling starts flowing thrpugh him again. He doesn't want this to end.

But he knows he can't be. He has to finish his mission.

Thus, it hurts him when he had to say, "I can't be here, Peg,"

"What do you mean, Steve?" she asked.

"I have something to do Pegs. I'll explain when I come back. I'll try my best to come back to you,"

Steve could see the pain her eyes. 

But it didn't stop her from saying "If you're coming back, Steve, come back to after you crash down into the ice,"

Steve, shocked at her words, asks "How did you-"

"You were bringing a piece of technology we couldn't identify," She smiles.

"And I knew only you would stare at me like that," she said before pressing another kiss to his forehead.

"Now, do your mission, soldier," she said convincingly, though he could sense a small hesitance in her voice.

"Peggy, I-"

She only nods, but her eyes were watery. 

Steve didn't show hesitance when he leaned forward and pressing his lips into hers. The kiss was intimate and deep. And when both of them pulled back, they were both breathless, smiling into each other.

"I will," he said, before putting up the quantum traveler suit and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Returning the Scepter had been easier than he expected.

Loki's escape and his encounter with his 2012 self has alarmed SHIELD and words spread that the SHIELD Director has demanded the Avengers presences in SHIELD's headquartes-The Triskelion-in DC.

However, the 2012 Avengers were still occupied in Stark Tower, and Rogers has been sent instead to meet the Director as the representation of the team. His current possible chance to return the scepter.

And just like that. After sabotaging 2012 Rogers ride, he, rode to Triskelion and gave the Scepter to one of the HYDRA pockets in SHIELD led by Stucker, before going to Fury's room and listening to an one-hour debrief.

Nobody notices even a thing. The HYDRA agents didn't recognize the wolf between them. Strucker and his scientist, Rumlow and his STRIKE team. He can't imagine their faces when their Captain Rogers reveals himself to be Loki in the middle of them.

And Fury seems to doesn't recognize him either. Or he was trying to, but the last ten minutes of the debrief, he'd been distracted by something else in his phone. Whenever Fury thinks he's not looking, he'd see the Fury's-attention-distractor, a cat - or a flerken, as Danvers has said. Danvers also said that the flerken was the reason Fury lost his eye.

This day couldn't get anymore hillarious.

But personally, he would prefer to expose and fight HYDRA that is infesting SHIELD right now. But none of that is his business. He cannot interfere too much in this reality. Not without knowing what consenquences that might bring. This isn't something that the this reality's Avengers couldn't fought. And 2012 him would appreciate to feel useful for a moment right now.

This mission was a real walk in the park.

Until he realised it might not.

"Hey Cap," said a voice. A voice he thought he may no longer heard.

When he turns his head, he saw the face of the man who sacrificed himself because of him, who died because of him. His face filt with bruises and burns..

Shit. Steve cursed himself. His head turned away from Tony while he flinches.

He turned his head back to Tony while carefully avoiding his gaze from directly meeting Tony's face. Or any part of him

But it was nice to see him, alive and well. Being so casual and relaxed. Not battered or bruised from battle. Not burned and charred from the Infinity Stones. Nor being broken.

Just being alive.

He blinked away the tears that formed in his eyes while pressing his urge to run to Tony and hug him.

"Anything wrong, Cap?" Tony's voice trying to sound concerned. 

"Nothing. Just Fury's being a big pain in the ass," he said.

"I knew how it felt. Don't let the old snake get into under your skin, yeah?" Tony grinned.

"I'll keep that in mind," Steve nods while giving a faint smile.

"So, anything from Fury?" Tony asks dryly as they resumed their walk to outside.

"Fury's sent us on mission to hunt down Loki," Steve answered while gazing Tony with the corner of his eyes.

"The damn bastard! Seems like sending us on one mission for a day isn't enough for him," Tony frowns.

"Well, it wouldn't be Fury if his fondness of giving orders doesn't reach astronomical levels," while a smile formed in his face.

"That. Is my level genius, sweetheart,"

"Sure you are, To - I mean Mr.Stark,"

"Hey, Tony is fine, Spangles,"

"Whatever you said, Buckethead," Steve chuckled.

Tony stops and starts staring his eyes cautiously on him before asking "Where did Captain America get to call nicknames? You know that will be a very bad example for children" he said with a very serious tone. His face matching.

Oh, Darn it. Tony now's gonna notices that he's not his Cap.

"Erhh, I might have - picked some - things. When I'm with SHIELD of course," the last part hastily said.

He heard a very faint clicking noise, and when he turned, Tony was grinning and was clearly holding back a laugh.

"For God's sake Rogers, relax, I'm just messing with ya," when he finally blurphed.

"They weren't kidding when they said you were a relic. But don't worry, I won't tell the others," he pats on Steve's shoulder before continuing the walk.

He knew he should've acted like he's mad. That would be normal for 2012 him. But his attempt to put on a serious face only led to heat crawling in his neck and him looking like an idiot.

And they're at the Triskelion's entrance. Shit.

"And those bruises," Tony continues while pointing around Steve's head, "Are those Fury's?"

Steve realizes that Tony were pointing at the bruises he got from fighting his 2012 self.

"Uh, no," he corrected. Now he'd use the good and not-dumb excuse that he've used with Fury. Not that he believed it anyway. "I've been chasing down some people who were attempting to scavange the Chitauri weapons. I couldn't let them get away and start selling weapons," he intended to sound firm but instead the words came out softly.

"No you can't," Tony sounds unconvinced.

Damnit. Where's the Captain America voice when he needs it? And why they are walking so slowly?

Tony appears to be eyeing his body - no. His face - carefully as if Steve had an ogre's face. "But somehow, it did nothing to your baby face," Tony stops his eyes.

And why does Tony suddenly really fond of this? Did Tony actually liked doing like this. But, he'll never know since he just left Tony, after the battle. Alone. All by himself. Not having a lot of company when he really needed it to get through his PTSD. He was never there for Tony and now, he's never going to have him.

And his own reactions weren't any better. He shouldn't be embarassed or anything like this.

And now, everybody passing them is going to look at him like he's an idiot.

Uh, Mr. Rogers. I almost forgot that that suit did nothing for your ass.

Reminiscent of Tony's voice from back then were resonding again. Tony was the only person who'd joked about his physical feature without making it harsh. And somehow it's also nice. He remembered himself blushing so hard back then. But he couldn't decide whether it's better if Tony had seen him than not. If he knew, Tony might never let him live down with it. And there'll be more down the road if he did. But that was the last time he'd hear his - no. Tony was never his. He never deserved Tony. And never will - Future Tony's jokes. His first joke in years. 

After.... Siberia.

Did you know?

He remembered how the light were gone from Tony's eyes after the revelation about his parents. He never saw it again until Tony was already married, happy with Pepper and Morgan. He remembered how Tony's eyes were sparkling when he was playing with her daughter, carrying her, and chatting with her. 

It was gone when Tony saw him. By that chance, he thought to himself that he might never see those bright eyes again up close.

But when Tony returned to the compound, the eyes were back to the ones he knew. At that moment, all that matters that he might get a second chance.

It was gone fast as it came.

But somehow, he deserved it. After all of his mistreatment and distrust of Tony. After he was so insensitive of Tony. How he didn't know how fearful Tony was after the vision Wanda gave him. How guiltful he feels about Sokovia. How important the truth behind his parents' death was to Tony.

And he deserved it. Because he was a bad friend to Tony.

After he left, he never reach out to him. Accompanying him, and properly apologizing to him after what he has done to him. He left Tony with a small remain of the Avengers. He let Tony to stand through the entire Accords problem. And it wasn't fully sorted yet. He let Tony alone in his fear that when the endgame came, they'll fail.

And they did.

And he let Tony to lose.

Alone.

All by himself.

He remembered when Tony when he got down from the plane. How devastated Tony was when they lost. When he lost the kid. 

And after that, he let Tony to himself. Again. He wasn't there for Tony to help him get through all that.

He didn't came when Tony needed him.

And so, it was normal that after the funeral, everyone was glaring at him. With faces full of accudations. Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, Peter, Wanda, Clint, Bruce, Strange, Danvers, Fury. Even Tony, Natasha, and Vision was there too. Giving him the same look.

It was all his fault.

Their failings was his fault.

Their deaths was his fault.

"Earth to Wonder Spangles," a shout shattered through Steve's thoughts, snapping him from it. He blinked away and when he was back in the real world, he saw Tony standing right beside a car, leaning on the opened driver's door.

"Finally!" he exclaims. "I thought Gandalf already took you to Middle Earth,"

Steve would roll his eyes and response to that, but he could only manage a swallow and a faint sigh. How did he get so emotionally ridden all of the sudden?

"Well anyway, seeing that our bussiness is done here, I say we go back to compound and discuss this godly-megalomaniac there, shall we?" Tony continues.

Tony's voice was warming him, but the sight of him had reminded of everything he'd ever and never done. Nausea fill his throat and his chest felt heavy. No, no, no, he can't come with him. What if coming with him would only make it worse? What if coming him would've doomed this Tony too? He can't, he can't let that happen, again.

"Well, I'll guess I should bring you up," Tony sighs "I don't know what cyclops did to you, but you seemed depressed," Tony walks into Steve.

"C'mere big guy," Tony said as he embraced Steve and tried to walk him into his car.

Steve knows he should've objected that. But by the moment Tony's hand touches his arm, he paralyzes. He didn't respond in any way. But when he got in the car, Tony was smiling from the driver seat. A sincere, sweat smile. 

It brought a feeling of joy and pain through him. Why was Tony smiling like this. He didn't done anything to...

He cut himself before he started. All he could do is to let another emotion take over. So in their ride to Stark Tower, Steve is staring to the dashboard, cheeks pink like an idiot.

×××

"J, announce the others we're here," Tony said when they stepped into the Tower's elevator.

Despite being wrecked after the battle and Tony himself improved some of the Tower's design later, and already in the building a few hours ago, Steve still awed when they enter the building, especially considering how fast it's being repaired. It's also been a long time since he actually notices the building itself. Ever since they moved into the Compound, Steve has been to or hasn't seen the Tower himself. And being in it brought some memories back.

Stark Tower? That ugly building in upstate New York?

Oh yeah. That. He couldn't think of why himself could say such a thing. Imagine being told by your father that your life's work were never enough, and then having your childhood idol, who you really hopes to support you, bashing it in front of your face.

He knows he's breaking a lot of things in this reality, but hey, how could a harmless thing like this coukd do?

"T-Tony, about what I said on the Helicarrier," Steve started, "About the Tower-No-abouf all of you actually. I'm-I'm sorry," he stuttered

Tony who was humming, was surprisingly caught off guard by the apology 

"I-I didn't mean it. I shouldn't have said such a thing. I was dumb and stupid and I let my emotions get the better of me. I-I," Steve choked on the words as it turn into sobs.

Tony, who was startled at first, then comes to grab Steve's arm, "Hey hey hey hey hey, it's alright, Cap. I'm sorry too. Don't feel too bad about it. We've all said shit that we'll regret," his face panicked.

When Steve saw Tony is panicking, he nods and tighten his jaw, before something he regrets come to happen. When he think of it, why was Tony really surprised when he apologized? He'll understand if it was 2023 Tony, since they rarely apologize to each other. But this Tony has just met him.

When he stepoed out of the elevator, he realized it. Did Tony thinks that he's Loki?

Before Steve has time to think about it, heavy thumps came from his side. When he turned his head, two strong arms were gripping him in the neck. The movement happened in a split of a second.

"Where is the Tesseract?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially I want this part to be one chapter long. But since I want to flesh out the part where Steve interacts with the 2012 Avengers (and how it will effect him in the future), this became two chapters. I hope it doesn't bother any of you.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where is the Tesseract!?" Thor's hands are gripping Steve's neck. His face is a dark shade of red, displaying anger. Loki's escape must've been pretty serious to cause even Thor to be this enraged.

But still, he needs to clarify that he's not the one that they're looking for. Before all of this turned into an unwanted mess. And - God - it's hard to think when the air stops coming to his head.

"T-thor, I ne-ed air," Steve grabbed Thor's hand, hoping that his attempt to loosened Thor grip worked, only to find that it's in vain when Thor tightens his grip.

"I'm in no mood for your games, Loki" Thor boomed. 

For heaven's sake, "I'm. N-not. Loki," Steve said with a choked sound. Obviously he starts loosing his voice

Tony, who was turning his head between them all the time with an even face, had it slowly turned into a horrified one. It passes his mind that Thor was upset about this one, but not this off. He knew the chances that Thor might strangle him too for doing this, but the poor guy will lose his conciousness.

"Hold up, Point Break," Tony holds Thor's shoulder, "Give the guy space space to breathe. You're essentially choking him," Tony said

Thor released Steve, causing the guy to fell on floor. Thor lends out a hand to Steve, who grabbed it to help himself stand. "Apologies, brother. I let myself be carried away by anger," The tension has now visibly gone from Thor shoulder but his eyes were still wary, as if expecting a trick done by Loki.

Steve, still panting, gazed around them a dazed look. No, no, no, no, I can't be here. I'm such an idiot for changing a lot in the timeline. Adding that he's been here too long with all of those stones. If he's any longer in this timeline, the Stones would have drawn Thanos' attention. It's all going to spiral into a problem he's trying to prevent.

Never mind the anxiety and panic crawling over him. He has to find a way to knock off the God of Thunder. Then the Tower's platform might be the best way to take off. Steve considers to use the Mjolnir to get out of here. But, he decided against it, figuring that Thor might freak out. And a freaked out Thor would cause too much headache for him.

Oh crap. This part was way a lot easier.

""Now I need you to tell me, Loki. Where is the Tesseract?" Thor asks Steve again. Oh God. How can Thor be this oblivious. Didn't he have magic senses or something. How he could not differientiate between the magic surrounding Loki and the no-magic surrounding him. This could've been a lot shorter than it has now.

"Come on, brother. Once you repent of your crimes, you may be forgiven and then you can play Captain Rogers to your heart's desire," Thor continues. What the - . Okay, that does it. He took a deep breath , "Thor, maybe it hasn't pass your mind that I'm. Not. Your brother!" Steve tried to keep the anger and exasperation from his voice, he stops to catch his breath, "Ergo, I. Don't. Have. The Tesseract!" The last part came out sharp, almost half-snapped, which he immediately regrets.

Thor was stunned. Silence dropped into the room. None of them besides Tony, who was running down the schematics on the rebuilding of Stark Tower, and occasionally switching his eyes between both of them and his StarkPad. The StarkPad must've been muted, since it didn't exert any sound at all.

The deafening silence has gone for uncomfortably far too long. Steve locked his eyes into Thor, preparing for the worse. Thor's face soon visibly reddened. Thor growled and made a sudden move to grab Steve's arm.

"Don't you know how many times I have to beg Father for your life!? How many has our Mother done so Father may spare you!!?" Thor bawled at him. "Don't you know that I've made a promise to Father, that you won't stir up anh trouble again!? That your next crime will be punished for good with your life!?" Thor's voice cracked at the last part.

Steve's face turned into an appaled one. Tony's too. He couldn't imagine that despite all tgat happened, Thor's love for his brother is still inflating. Guilt rushed through him. "Thor, I wish I could help you," He really wants to. Heck, if he's Loki, he might come with Thor to Asgard. "But I'm - I'm not Loki. The real Loki is still out there, wandering with the Tesseract. And I - I am Steve Rogers, Captain America - from the future. And I'm here on a very important mission. But now I have to leave before - " Steve's throat closed before he's able to finish the sentence.

Thor is looking him with an expectant and curious look. "Before what? Captain, tell - " Thor abruptly stops himself mid-sentence. "You're trying to fool me, brother," What, no. That was'nt - How could Thor not see through all of that? "But no worries brother, I won't tell Father about this one. We shall return to Asgard. Then, when you're feeling a bit merrier, we could talk about the Tesseract," Thor beamed, a smile creased on his face.

"Thor, Wait! I co-," Thor puts a device covering Steve's mouth, the same device used on Loki a while earlier. "Safe that for Heimdall, brother. He fancies your mischief the most. And perhaps you could tell Mother about how you study the Captain in amazing depth," Thor beamed and grabbed Steve's arm and starts heading to the elevator. Steve might never find out how he could change his mood so quickly. Perhaps it's something he does often around Loki.

Tony is staring at both of them until he puts down his StarkPad, "Okay Thor, guess I'll be taking this not-Loki-and-perhaps-Cap from here,"

"What do you mean, Stark? Don't tell me you're fooled by that?" Thor turns to Tony after pushing the elevator's button, confusion starts to grow on his face. "My brother is the God of Mischief. He could imitate someone's behaviour pretty greatly into the details. And don't forget that you were the one coming with the idea to bring Loki here. And now, after he's here, -"

"In which, he's not," Tony started.

"I shall bring him back - "

"- because there's something funny -"

" - to Asgard and meet Odin - " 

" - like not throwing me off - "

" - before he ran off - "

" - and something really adorable - "

" - and became someone else,"

" - likeblushingreallyreallyhardonmyflirts," Tony purposefully hasted on the last part. A hint of pink appears in his neck.

Thor stared Tony for a while after the last one. "Stark, I know you had a crush on the Captain and my brother is quite the expert on taking young ladies heart with his words - ," he pats Tony's shoulder.

"Your ability to construe is blowing my mind,"

" - But Loki has to answer for his crimes first," Thor points to Steve. "Maybe then, you two could have a glorious fight in Asgardian bed," he beamed, pointing both of them.

"Excellent, the God of Thunder thinks I'm in love with his maniacal brother," Tony raised his hands.

"Or perhaps I shall tell the Captain about - "

"No! The last thing he wants to do is sleeping beside the egoistical billionaire playboy he hate so much, let alone having sex with him" Tony side-eyed Steve, who visibly winced after Tony's words.

"Midgardians are very hard to understand," The elevator doors opened besides them. "Now if you may excuse us - " Thor dragged Steve into the elevator, "No, you may not use that, he's my hostage. Jarvis, lock down the Tower," Tony stopped them front-door. "I'm sorry, Stark, but I - bwargh," he exclaims.

Steve kicked both of them into elevator and immediately set the elevator to go non-stop to the bottom floor. No hard feelings, guys. Steve ran to the Tower's platform. When he reached it, he opened the miffing device covering his mouth.

"God, how much they made Loki use this," he said as he throws the device.

Steve eyed around the platform, he spotted and grabbed one of the Chitauri armor debris he found. While mentally calculating the force he needs to jump to the next building's roof, he ran through the platform and jumped while holding tight to the armor.

Thankfully, he managed to escape the Tower before Jarvis locked it down. He needs to get to the building at Bleecker Street, asap.

He landed with the armor beneath him. He rolled from it while steadying himself, preparing to run. As he just halway running through the building, he felt something stinging in his rigth back thigh and then again in his left ankle.

Oh shit.

He turned and when he pulled the arrows off, a redhead was tackling him, followed by another arrow shot at him which he caught and threw into the ground.

"Hey Nat," Steve greeted. "Shut your smart-ass mouth for later, Loki," and some moves were her response.

"A not so grandeur exit from the God of Mischief, eh?" Clint snarked before joining the fight.

After Steve managed to push them back, he raised both of his hands at them, trying not to look threatening. "I'm not Loki, and I don't want to hurt you both," he said softly before swallowing.

Neither of them had a change in their face, eyes locked on Steve. Their hands gripping on their weapons. "It's okay darling," Natasha started, "We trust you," Clint continued before firing an arrow to him. When Steve grabbed the arrow, it exploded and sent him back to edge of the building. An electrified disk hit him in the abdomen, as he felt electricity zapped through him. When he got rid of the Taser Disk, though, Nat and Clint were already attacking him with their electrified batons.

If Steve didn't deflect their second attacks, he sweared that he would pass out. Even after Steve managed to disarm them both, they were very resilient. They movements were both graceful, coordinated, and effective in a natural way. As if, they both knew when, where, and how they and their partners are going to hit. Even after Steve managed to beat them both, he was still fascinated at their cohesiveness.

Steve had just been gaping for air when there's a thump on the building.

"Brother! You're draining all my patience! You'll be returning back to Asgard before you cause anymore havoc!" Thor roared.

Steve sighs, exasperated enough that he's holding a groan. "Thor! I know how much does bringing Loki back means to you, and I really wish I could help you find your brother. But I have a very important mission that I have to finish. This doesn't have to end with a fight," This is really a waste of his breath and energy, but he still hopes Thor will actually listen to him.

"If you're this diplomatic from the start, we might've consider your alternative," Rogers stepped up into the roof of the building. "Now let's settle this diplomatically. Turn yourself in, Loki,"

"I'm not Loki," Steve said. Thor's face turned irritated, Rogers's setting himself to a fighting position. He really didn't want this to erupt into a fight. But if there's going to be fight, then he'll make the first move. And he's going to fight his younger self and a god with a magic hammer with a magic hammer. Mostly because of the latter.

Steve reached out his hand. And as he called the Mjolnir, force bristling through him once more. Thor bawled and charged into him, though his position shows more of an intent to capture than to fight. Rogers however, from his tightening of his shield's handle, entails a contrasting one.

Steve ducked in and evades their moves, causing Thor's charge to meet an empty space and Rogers' attack to hit Thor. As soon as he's back standing, Steve captures Mjolnir midair, he spins and swings the hammer, hitting Rogers and sending him back hitting the edge of the building.

Thor staggered three steps backwards with a face of shock and disbelief. Rogers, in the otherhand, stood back up, his eyes examining Steve, while his face implying that he's searching for a right tactic before engaging his opponent. Steve, however engaged him first, realizing that he's the weakest but could potentially be the most dangerous opponent. Without his shield, Steve uses his all-aggressive fighting mode, trying to incite Rogers to create, for him to then exploit.

After taking down Rogers, Steve took his shield handle and put it on himself. When he turned back, he sees Thor already snapped out of his bewilderement and in full swing. When Thor swung his hammer to him, Steve held up his shield and braces himself for The Hit to happen.

This Thor clearly hasn't learned much from their firsf encounter. 

The hit pushes Steve back a bit, but nothing like Thor being rebound. Steve exploits the chance and brought his full swing against Thor, causing the god to flew away. 

Better get out of here before it gets messier, he thinks as he spins Mjolnir to took off to Blecker Street.

That is, before a flying armor appeared in front of him and throws shackles to his legs, pining him to the building's rooftop.

“Wow, even his godly senses couldn’t see us coming. Let’s give the guy the image that his followers aren't going to hail him even if he decides to ride a flying donkey," the armor, red and gold, which must've been Tony, speaks.

"Definitely," another armor, silver colored, Rhodey, appears next to the former.

Steve sat up from his position, "I thought you're settled that I'm not Loki," 

"Well, that's until you decide to use the magical hammer and throw your brother a few blocks away. So unless you're another Asgardian freak, which could be worse, you're Thor's long lost brother,"

Steve mentally groans. Of course, "I appreciate that you all are doing your job. But I'm afraid that you're not doing it properly this time,"

"The only unproper thing we're doing is letting your smart mouth having it's way," Rhodey said.

"And before you think about setting your New World Order here, before you think about beating us, before you even think that anything coming out of your smartass of a mouth will effect any of us," the last sentence filled with venom, which stung Steve more than he'd like. " You'll be toast," Tony and Rhodey aimed the repulsor at Steve.

Oh well.

Steve throws his shield at Rhodey. When Tony was distracted, he somersaults and uses the Mjolnir to break his shackles. When the shield returned, he quickly uses it to deflect the repulsor blasts from them. 

"This fight doesn't have to continue," Steve said, half-pleading and half-demanding.

"The other option seems to be unfair for the rest of the planet," Tony said.

"And you should pay attention to other things than chattering," Rhodey continued. He shot a missile at Steve. Steve rolls to dodge it, as well as a repulsor blast from Tony only half an inch away. Steve then summones lighting that electrocutes both of them. As the lightning is still crackling, he throws the shield at Tony and the Mjolnir at Rhodey, which sent the War Machine back through some blocks.

"Rhodes!" Tony shouts in agonizing tone. "You'll pay for this!" He used the overloaded repulser and charged at Steve. Steve managed to shield himself up, though the charge was so powerful that it sent them flying towards Steve's back. They flew a few blocks away, occasionally hitting some of the wall, until they crashed into the lines of cars in a highway.

Ignoring the overbearing pain in his back, he stood up. As he prepares to charge throgh the highway, a familliar breeze of wind, a struck of cold seeps through him. The background of the city fade away, replaced by the Siberian bunker.Steve freezes, as he was familliar with the feeling.

Tony, who was aiming the repulsors at him, is now in a much relaxed stance. Faceplate opened, his gaze at Steve was a betrayed one. "Why did you lie to me?" the words low and soft. Steve felt like a wound that hasn't healed yet, being ripped off with a blade. Words were rushing to come out, but his throat refused to let it out

All that came was a stifled whimper as his face crumbled. He fell on his knees, curling his body down as if to prevent anybody from seeing his wounds. But as if someone poked at a closed bag, words burst from him. "Tony. I'm-I'm so sorry," his voice cracked and raw. "I shouldn't have lied to you--about your parents or about anything. I--" 

Before he could finish, he felt something sharp pierced through his back, followed by more and rushes of heat from those parts. That, and the fact that he let through a lot of blood out than he should've, he felt his conciousness starts to drop. The last thing he saw was Tony, running to him and yelling something he couldn't hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said 2012 will only have 2 chapters. But I went overboard and I decided that I'd post this first, since I don't want you guys to wait too long. The next part hopefully will come out soon.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing fanfic! So I'm sorry if it feels a bit messy.


End file.
